


The Cordoroy Forest That Captivates All of Us

by DaintyDuck_99



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Study thing, Other, Wendy Poem, lots of imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyDuck_99/pseuds/DaintyDuck_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a forest. Supple, 19, mysterious. Beautiful. It was easy for her to find lovers. Unfortunately, for her, things sometimes went awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cordoroy Forest That Captivates All of Us

She was a forest begging to be explored.  
Wendy Corduroy.  
19, lazy and pleasant as the sunset.  
Rivers of phoenix-kissed hair  
pooling around sharp,  
willow thin hips.  
Creamy tracks of land,  
her skin blooming with freckles as  
vivid as flowers.  
Green eyes, lush ponds of  
clear thoughts, often sung.  
Enticing. Mysterious. 

She was a forest fire, raging to be finished.  
Wendy. Wendy. Wen-  
Anger sweeping like white rapids  
through her tiny wrists,  
Supple fingers desperate  
to hold on to something, anything  
(it can't end like this)  
as her lover lay dying, the demon cackles.  
Bill. Green eyes consumed  
with the flames of fury, pale hands flying,  
the old ax gleams  
as his laughter rings out one last time.  
The deadly substance imbued on the blade  
does the trick- he screams  
then, they are alone.

She was a forest, satisfied and explored.  
She was a forest fire, desperate, angry, and deteriorating.  
A river of grief came, but the ashes remained.  
Slowly, she is growing anew.


End file.
